epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Big Brother - Season 1 Episode 4 (Totally Not Drama)
Wachow: last time on Wiki Big Brother! (Screen shows Loygan win HOH) Wachow: after confronting TK, Neo, GG, Cyan and Clock about their alliance, Loygan pulled out all the stops and won the Head Of Household. (Screen shows Neo and Cyan being put on the block) Wachow: he made his intentions clear by putting Neo and Cyan on the block, saying that even if one of them were taken off, another alliance member goes up. (Screen shows Neo win the Veto) Wachow: But in the Veto competition, Neo pulled out a win for himself, saving him from possible elimination. (Screen shows Clock being evicted) Wachow: after being made the replacement nominee, Clock found himself evicted from the Wiki Big Brother house, bringing an alliance from five to four, and still on Loygan's radar. (Screen shows Neo giving Loygan a dirty eye) Wachow: what will become of this new rivalry, will Loygan be able to take out more of their alliance members, or will the alliance fight back? Find out today on Wiki Big Brother! ... (Screen shows the houseguests hearing the news that the next HOH competition is now) Wachow: so that's right, last person to fall asleep is the Head of Household! Neo: you have got to be kidding me! Smoshery: what is this? Total D- Wachow: NOPE!...don’t say that...well good night houseguests...or not. Loygan: wait Wach! Am I competing or can I just go to sleep? Wachow: oh yes, Loygan you're actually allowed to compete in this HOH Challenge Loygan: perfect. GG: how's that fair? Wachow: sleep tight. (Just then all the lights in the house turned off) Bobdave: what the- Jake: I can barely see! Wachow: the HOH Comeptition starts now. (Once Wachow stops talking a silence fills the room) Mendes:... Smoshery:... TK:...so... Metal: this is going to be the most boring competition ever. (Metal goes to sit on the couch but he feels someone's leg) Metal: oh shit, sorry- (Screen shows Mat fast asleep on the couch) Wachow: Mat is out of the game. Neo: already? Metal: he wasted no time. (Metal tries to sit on another part of the couch but feels another pair of legs) Metal: oh come on! (Screen shows Devil fast asleep) Wachow: Devil is also out of the game. Bobdave: are they that tired or stupid? Jake: I can't speak for them. ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Jake: yeah, really wish I could've stood up for them there but...yeah. Voice: in my opinion I don't think that alliance has to worry, everyone's gunning for TK and Neo's alliance...of course I won't tell them that. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Several minutes have passed) (Screen shows Smoshery sitting in the floor) Smoshery: I'm...getting tired...now... ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Smoshery: it was a long day, I was looking forward to a nap! ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Smoshery is about to fall asleep as Bobdave shakes his body) Smoshery: gaaahh! Bobdave: you will not be the third person out of this competition. Smoshery: but...that's no...fair... Wachow: GG is out of the game. Bobdave: huh? (Screen shows GG sleeping on the floor) Smoshery: not...third... (Smoshery falls asleep) Bobdave: wha-Smoshery! Wake up! Wachow: Smoshery is out of the game. Bobdave: dammit! Metal: Bobdave, over here. Bobdave: huh? Oh ok. (Bobdave walks over to Metal and Voice who are sitting on the floor) Metal: make a triangle with us, if you see someone daze off, slap them. Voice: wait, we're doing slaps, thought we decided nudges. Bobdave: sounds good to me. Voice: I don't wanna get slapped! Bobdave: then don't fall asleep. (Bobdave sits on the floor) Bobdave: alright, let's win this guys. ... (Screen shows Neo walks around the room) Neo:... (Just then Neo trips over GG's body) Neo: gah! God dammit GG! GG:... (Before Neo picks himself up, he lays on his back for a bit) Neo: *yawn* time to keep...walking... TK: Neo? Neo: no thanks. (Neo falls asleep) Wachow: Neo is out of the game. Cyan: dammit! TK: don't worry, it's still us two, we just need to hold on. Cyan: hey, by the way, and I want you to be honest with me, did you vote to evict me? TK: no actually, we all evicted Clock, your speech was better. Cyan: really? TK: honest, trust me, I actually don't want to lose you. Cyan: wow...thanks. TK: now pay us back by winning this comp. Cyan: you're still awake. TK: just in case. Cyan:... ... (Screen shows Jake and Mendes next to Mats sleeping body) Jake: love how the alliance's leader fell asleep first. Mendes: he hasn't done good at a single competition yet. Jake: *yawn* yeah...but maybe... Mendes: huh? Jake: maybe we don't have to win. Mendes: what do you mean? Jake:...no ones going after us right? They're going after everyone BUT us. Mendes: still, we should show what we can do. Jake: actually, I think we should lay low, that way no one goes after us for a long while. Mendes: hm...I don't know. Jake: well...I do. (Jake leans back and closes his eyes) Jake: I really do. (Jake falls asleep) Mendes: wait, Jake! The heck man! Wachow: Jake is out of the game. Remaining players are Bobdave, Metal, Voice, TK, Cyan, Loygan and Mendes. Cyan: whoopdi doo, final seven. Mendes: what an accomplishment right? TK: this...sucks... Cyan: you're telling me...TK, who should we go after if we win? TK:... Cyan:...TK? Wachow: TK is out of the game. Cyan: what?! (Screen shows TK hunched over, asleep) Cyan: no! Mendes: I know how you feel. Cyan:... Mendes:...ok, don't respond, just tryna talk. Cyan:... ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Cyan: with TK out, I need to prove to my alliance that keeping me was the right decision, no distractions, no sleeping, I got this! Mendes: I feel way too offended that he ignored me. It’s just a stupid knock off competition of Tot-*screen turns off* ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Screen sows Bobdave, Metal and Voice) (Voice is about to fall asleep) (Metal slaps him) Voice: gah! Ow! Those hurt! Metal: don't...fall...asleep then... (Metal is about to sleep until Voice slaps him) Metal: ow! Voice: same to you... Metal:... (Both Voice and Metal are about to doze off until Bobdave slaps them both) Voice: dammit! Metal: son of a- Bobdave: double hit. Voice: guys...this is starting to hurt. Bobdave:...I know what you...mean. Metal: let's talk strategy then...maybe that'll work. Bobdave: we can try. Metal: ok...Voice who do you-Voice! (Screen shows Voice falling over, asleep) Wachow: Voice is out of the game. Bobdave: dammit Voice...we were distracted. Metal: ok, you and me Bobdave...you...and...me. (Metal starts to doze off) Bobdave: Metal! (Bobdave tries to slap Metal but Metal falls over making Bobdave miss) Wachow: Metal is out of the game. Bobdave:...shit...screw it. (Bobdave closes his eyes and falls asleep) Bobdave is out of the game. ... (Screen shows Cyan and Mendes on the floor) Cyan: wow...just us left... Mendes: yep... Cyan:... Mendes:... Cyan:... Mendes:...listen...promise me you won't go after my team. Cyan: we want Loygan out. Mendes:...heh...forgot about him. Cyan: huh? Mendes:...nothing...good job you win. (Mendes falls asleep) Wachow: Mendes is out of the game. Cyan:...yes...I did it...I...did...it...time to get Loygan out... (Cyan falls asleep) Wachow: Cyan is out of the game...which means... (Cyan quickly wakes up) Cyan: Wait! Loygan is- (All the lights in the house turn on as loud horns can be heard) Wachow: congratulations to the Head of Household! (All the Users wake up) Wachow: Loygan! Cyan: no! TK: what?! Neo: what?! (Everyone looks around) Cyan: wh-where even is Loygan. (Loygan walks in from the backyard, soaking wet) Loygan: well then, that was easy. Mat: he-he was in the pool! Cyan: wait! That's no fair! Wachow: there were never really any rules, congratulations Loygan you are still the Head of Household! Neo: wait a minute! He still shouldn't have been allowed to play! Wachow: since we are starting the regular schedule, he was allowed to compete, and win, this competition. Neo: that's bullshit and you know it Wach! Wachow: maybe, but my game, my rules. The nomination ceremony will begin tomorrow evening, goodnight everyone. (A silence fills the room) (Everyone walks to their beds) Neo: TK, let's get everyone together in the morning. TK: got it. Mat: cmon guys, we need to rest. Jake: agreed. Cyan: man, I blew it. GG: don't beat yourself up over it, you did better than any of us. Cyan: that's what worries me. (Everyone lays down in their beds and goes to sleep) ... (The sun rises as some users wake up to get breakfast) (Screen shows TK, Neo and GG in the kitchen) (Cyan walks up to the group from his room) Cyan: *yawn* what's up guys. Neo: one of us are screwed that's what's up. TK: yeah, two of us are going up again. Cyan:... TK: so basically since no matter what two of us will be up for eviction again this week, we need to get priorities straight. Cyan: what do you mean? Neo: which of us we vote out. GG:... Cyan:... Neo:...Clock was easy to vote out but...for us four it's a bit difficult. Cyan: guys, I stayed up the longest yesterday. TK: that's true, GG you were out third, out of the whole house. GG: I'm the oldest one here, staying awake isn't my forte. Neo: what is your forte. GG: are you really going to argue over who to keep? How stupid is that! Last thing you need is one of us leaving the alliance, then there's only two left at the end instead of three! TK:... Neo:... GG: I'm going back to my room to change, this can be discussed after the Veto is anything. What a stupid conversation. (GG walks away leaving TK, Neo and Cyan in the kitchen) TK:... Neo:...guess that answers it. (Screen shows Loygan watching from upstairs) Loygan:... ’’’Confession Cam’’’ GG: I am a guy who believes in false hope a lot, I'm hoping none of us leave, we should be discussing how to get Loygan off our asses. TK: in the end, GG was right, bad conversation. Cyan: I think GG was scared we'd talk about him...and to be honest I think he is the weakest link. ’’’End Confession Cam’’’ ... (Screen shows Mat, Jake and Mendes waking up) Jake: *yawn* man...I'm still tired. Mat: let's just let other people get nominated and go back to sleep, we're in a good position boys. Jake: I sure hope your right. Mat: trust me, that's why I actually got some sleep yesterday. Mendes: I stayed up two hours later than you, I feel like shit. Mat: shoulda just passed out in the beginning. Mendes: it would've been too obvious, you don't care. Mat: eh, maybe, anyways let's get some breakfast. (Mat leaves the room) Jake:... Mendes:... (Jake and Mendes leave after Mat) ... (Screen shows Metal and Smoshery in the backyard) Metal:... Smoshery: you think we could go on the block Today? Metal: I don't know, it's always a worry. Smoshery: yeah, just look at Clock, guy wasn't on the block 5 minutes before he got evicted. Metal: that's just how the game is I guess. Smoshery: as long as our alliance is still solid, we should be good, it's all about sticking together. Metal: yeah, that's all we can hope for. (Just then GG walks outside) GG: hey guys. Metal: how's it going GG. GG: my alliance just tried discussing who we should vote out between us. Metal: really? Smoshery: I guess as the oldest one here, you thought they'd speak of you? GG: exactly, either way that's not how an alliance should speak...if I'm on the block this week, and don't win Veto, I'm going home for sure. Metal: you never know man. Smoshery: just cause your alliance votes for you, maybe others won't, personally I want Neo out, guys a competitor. GG: maybe, just...I ended up with the wrong alliance. (Just then Wachows voice is heard) Wachow: Houseguests! Time for the Nomination Ceremony! GG:...here we go. ’’’Confession Cam’’’ Metal: so Smosh and I are just screwing around in the backyard, and suddenly GG comes to us acting all depressed. There’s no way we can take him in but, this could help us, maybe he’ll vote out whoever wanted him out. ’’End Confession Cam’’’ (Screen shows everyone at the Round Table) (Loygan walks up with the button pad) Loygan: everyone, this is the nomination ceremony, as HOH I have to nominate two houseguests for eviction. My first nomination is... (Loygan presses a button on the pad) (Neo's face shows up on the wall behind him) Neo:... Loygan: the next person I nominate is... (Loygan presses another button on the pad) (Cyan's face shows up on the wall behind him) GG: *looks shocked* Cyan:... Loygan: I have again nominated you Neo and you Cyan because not only are you apart of the same alliance, you are your strongest players and the biggest threats to me in this competition. Neo: such a dumb-...god dammit. Cyan:... Loygan: this nomination ceremony is adjured. (Everyone stands up and walks away) (The screen slows down as Wachow voice can be heard) Wachow: what will come with Loygan as the HOH two times in a row? Will Metal be able to take advantage of GG, and who will win the Power of Veto, saving themselves from Eviction. Also next time, we have hidden secret advantage in the house that can drastically help one players game. Find out what happens, next time on Wiki Big Brother! Category:Blog posts